mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Gannon (fighter)
Sean "The Cannon" Gannon is a Boston, Massachusetts police officer, and former mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He gained notoriety on the Internet due to a widely distributed video of Gannon defeating Kimbo Slice in an unsanctioned bare-knuckle street fight. Sean Gannon is the only man to defeat Kevin 'Kimbo Slice' Ferguson in his widely spread internet 'streetfight' videos. The fight took place inside the Mat Santos Fighting Academy in Cranston, Rhode Island and was the first time Slice took a streetfight outside of Florida. Gannon was proclaimed the victor after Slice couldn't answer a count of thirty after he was knocked down. The victory was controversial however with Gannon utilizing knees and chokes in the fight which were claimed to be illegal in the 'streetfight'. Slice answered with an illegal move of his own by striking Gannon while Gannon was down. The fight was interrupted a few times by Kimbo's overzealous homies when Gannon began to finish Slice. Notoriety from this fight led Gannon to be the focus of a front page article in the Boston Herald, and an internal Boston Police investigation into his off-hours activities. The incident also caught the attention of the Ultimate Fighting Championship, who then promoted a fight between Gannon and professional mixed martial arts fighter Branden Lee Hinkle. Gannon lost to Hinkle by TKO in the first round. Currently, Gannon has an amateur MMA record of 2-1, and a professional MMA record of 1-1. He has not fought since losing to Hinkle in 2005. Since signing a professional MMA contract with Elite XC, Kimbo Slice has repeatedly expressed his interest in a rematch with Gannon even saying he would give his 'left testicle' for a rematch. In 2008 before Kimbo Slice's announced fight against Ken Shamrock and subsequent loss to Seth Petruzelli at Elite XC:Heat, there were rumours that Slice's next opponent would be a rematch with Gannon, this time inside a cage. However, the fight did not materialize. It is said that this was because Gannon's asking price was too high, as a result of his job with the Boston Police Department being at risk. He currently trains at the Wai Kru Mixed Martial Arts Academy in Boston, MA, and is currently assigned to the prestigious Boston Regional Intelligence Center, an elite unit focused on drug/gang intel, as well as Homeland Security issues. Mixed martial arts record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' |- | Loss | Branden Lee Hinkle | TKO (strikes) | UFC 55: Fury | |align="center"|1 |align="center"|4:14 |- | Win | Mike Dexter | TKO (punches) | Mass Destruction 17 | |align="center"|1 |align="center"|4:29 References External links *Professional MMA record from Sherdog.com *MMA Fighter Profile from MMA.com Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Irish-American boxers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American municipal police officers